Christmas Surprise
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Magnus and Alec are celebrating Christmas, although this year, a lot of thought has been put into the gift.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters, they all belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>Magnus was busy putting baubles and tinsel on the Christmas tree, that stood in the bay window, within their apartment. It stood tall, just brushing the ceiling, and it's branches touched either wall, but Magnus seemed just fine twining tinsel through the branches, along with lights, while hanging decorations. Alec had refused to get involved, because he knew his husband, he knew he would just change it all anyway. So why not leaving him to his own amusement instead.<p>

Alec watched him from the couch, bracing his arms across the back, resting his head atop them. They had started decorating the apartment for Christmas almost a fortnight ago, and honestly, it was nothing short of Santa's Grotto. There were lights that strung from the walls, fake snow covered the windows with designs of couples ice-skating, making snowmen, under the mistletoe and all other scenes. Magnus had enchanted these scenes to move around the windows, which quite frankly, freaked Alec out a little bit. He loved his husband's magic, but that was just weird. Back to the room; there were decorations hanging from the ceiling too. Magnus had even magicked- or as he says 'invested'- in a huge mahogany fireplace. So he could hang personalised stockings along the mantel. Magnus cut him from his reverie.

"Darling, could you give me a hand, reaching around?" Alec blushed and got up, trying to not laugh at Magnus's words. He took the tinsel and reached his arm around the back of the tree whilst murmuring under his breath.

"Delicate choice of words their Mags." Magnus chuckled. Alec knew he had understood his own choice of words. Alec pulled away from the tree, once all of the tinsel was placed.

"So is that everything? With the tree I mean, I'm pretty sure you still want to deck the halls with glitter and some other Christmasy things." Magnus shook his head and pointed up. Alec was expecting mistletoe, but instead he saw him pointing at the treetop.

"We need to put the angel on, sweetheart." Magnus winked. That's when Alec clocked on to Magnus's intentions.

"Oh no! You are not lifting me up to place that on the tree! Last year you chipped your nail polish and dropped me; which resulted in a broken me, as well as a broken tree. I'll lift you." Magnus nodded and agreed.

Magnus could never understand why the Shadowhunters never celebrated Christmas, it was a beautiful time of the year. All the colours, lights and festivities-not to mention it being a great time for glitter. He couldn't understand why someone would want to miss out on all of that. Though he was happy that he was getting Alec to enjoy himself a little more, when it came to this. They had been married 3 wonderful years and Magnus wouldn't change him for anything. Magnus felt Alec's hands on his waist, lifting him up as high as possible. Magnus's top rode up, so Alec's fingers brushed across his bare tanned skin, and he suppressed a noise somewhere between a moan and a laugh, then placed the angel on the tree.

"Quite personally, I would rather see you up here on top of our tree being beautiful. You are an angel after all." Alec snorted, putting Magnus back on his feet.

"Yeah okay. Just because I'm Nephilim doesn't mean I'm going to turn all fruity, singing Christmas carols and going all religious on your ass." Magnus chuckled at his husbands outburst.

"I have a very fine ass, not a religious one. Though I have had a lot of comments on it, where people have indeed took the Lord's name in vain!" Alec scowled, then slapped his arm.

"That's not funny. Though I appreciate people knowing your all good looking and stuff. I do not appreciate remarks! You'd go crazy if someone did it to me." Magnus held up a finger, and made a tutting noise.

"No no dear, I would make a scene and mark my territory. I don't do things by halves, you know that." Magnus smirked, and leaned in placing a soft, slow kiss against Alec's lips. Alec smirked back, pulling away a little.

"Is this you marking your territory? You do know we're married." He held up his hand, with the ring inscribed 'Aku Cinta Kamu' inside. "This is proof enough." Magnus snorted, grasping Alec's hips and pulled him against his own.

"That may be so, but I still like doing it the old fashioned way. Not mention it gives me an excuse to have my wicked ways with you." Alec blushed at that, the kind that reached his chest. Magnus laughed a little, leaning back in to kiss him, his lips slowly moving against his. It soon turned a little more passionate than expected, as Alec wound his hands into Magnus's hair, whilst Magnus held on tighter to his hips. They crossed the room, never parting ways or letting go of one another, until they reached the back of the couch, where Alec lifted Magnus off his feet and perched him on top of it.

Alec settled snuggly between Magnus's thighs, as his breathing got shallow. "Maybe we should open presents, before this gets out of hand." Magnus protested with a whine, followed by a pout. "But I thought you were my Christmas present." Alec rolled his eyes, grinning. "I will always be your present when it comes to your birthday, Christmas, Easter and any other crazy holiday you have conjured up. But I mean a present you can open in public, in front of an audience. I'm pretty sure you can't open me in public." Magnus raised his eyes brows and smirked. "Ohh! I'm sure that could be arranged!" Alec blushed. "No we are not having sex in public! The last time you tried that, we had a complete audience of dog walkers. You said the park would be empty." Magnus laughed at the memory, while his husband blushed and cursed.

While Magnus was reminiscing, he hadn't noticed his husband exit from between his legs, and made his way over to the bottom of the tree. Picking up a dark blue present wrapped in gold glittery ribbon and held it out to Magnus tentatively. "This is for you. I hope you like it." Magnus smiled, taking the gift, pulling away the ribbon, as the pieces of paper fell away. It was a plain cardboard box. Magnus looked up, arching his eyebrow. Which was infuriatingly sexy. "Open the box." Magnus did as he was told and pulled out an envelope, which was addressed to both himself and Alec, but had been opened. "What is this? Please don't tell you wrapped up one of our heating bills to pull some hot joke?" It was Alec's turn to laugh, hard. "No no! Open the letter!" Once again Magnus did as instructed. He pulled the letter out, unfolding it. He read the first line;

**Dear Mr Magnus and Alexander Bane-Lightwood, **

**I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be the parents, for the adoption of..**

Magnus looked up at Alec, his eyes shining with tears. He dropped the letter and flung himself at Alec, who rocked slightly, laughing.

"How long have you had this letter?!" Alec smiled into his shoulder.

"About a fortnight, maybe a little longer. I am so sorry for not telling you, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Magnus pulled back looking Alec straight in the eyes. Alec couldn't read the expression on his face, then all of sudden Magnus cupped his jaw and pressed their lips together. Alec made a small noise in throat, and kissed back with all he had. Magnus was the first to pull away.

"This is the best Christmas present I have ever received in all of my 400 years. I haven't loved you more than I do at this very moment. We are going to be parents and that is the best present ever." Alec smiled fondly at Magnus. He knew he would be a good father, he knew he wouldn't let their child get treat the same way he did, or Alec did. This child would be swamped with so much love, there wouldn't be room for anything else. Magnus knew him well, and he could tell he'd figured out his thoughts.

"You'll be a great father Alec. This little boy or girl will be proud to call you their father. I'm proud to call you my husband, I always will be." Alec smiled, and kissed him softly.

"So will you, Magnus. You're a wonderful husband, lover and best friend. You're going to be the most flamboyant, but the most amazing father to this child their ever was." They both shared a smile, followed by a kiss. Magnus knew then in that moment, that he finally had the love of his life and the family he always wanted, rolled into one.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :)<strong>


End file.
